¿Celos?
by Leetzi
Summary: One Shot/ Un pequeño momento de reflexion. VxB


Los personajes de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen.

¿Celos?

Había terminado de entrenar y se dirigía a su habitación donde seguramente su mujer lo estaría esperando despierta. Sonrió ante la idea que cruzo por su mente. Pasó por la habitación de Trunks para asegurarse de que estaba dormido, pero antes de abrir la puerta no solo escucho la voz de su hijo, también la del mocoso de Kakarotto. Era una presencia constante en su casa y no le gustaba, pero al menos sabía que el niño no los molestaría durante la noche. Siguió su camino y abrió la puerta de su habitación. Como supuso previamente su mujer aun estaba despierta, recostada en la cama esperando por él. Se apoyó en la puerta observándola mientras ella se ponía de pie y se acercaba a él, dejando ver lo que tenia puesto. Definitivamente ambos tuvieron la misma idea.

Cuando llego a él puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello e inmediatamente obtuvo respuesta cuando sintió sus fuertes brazos envolviendo su pequeña cintura, lo miró durante unos segundos y lo besó. Fue un beso suave, un simple roce de labios.

-Trunks está con Goten- Le dijo mientras se separaba un poco, acarició sus hombros y descendió hasta su abdomen, aprovechando que tenía su torso descubierto ya que venía de entrenar- No va a molestarnos- Comenzó a besar sus labios nuevamente, siguió por su mandíbula hasta su cuello.

El se mantuvo callado mientras disfrutaba de las atenciones de su esposa. Le encantaba cuando ella tomaba la iniciativa y lo seducía. Su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar y decidió que ya era momento de que el tome el control. Recorrió con sus manos el cuerpo de su mujer y con una mano atrajo su rostro para volver a besarla, pero esta vez fue con desesperación. La levanto del suelo y la apoyó contra la pared. Ella envolvió la cintura de su esposo con sus piernas. Estaba por desvestirla cuando un sonido los interrumpió.

-Es mi celular- Dijo agitada intentando soltarse del agarre de su marido.

Pero el no la dejo- No importa, no atiendas- trato de besarla nuevamente pero ella no lo dejo.

Tomo su rostro y le sonrió- Tengo que atender, puede ser algo importante.

Puso sus ojos en blanco, pero la bajó y se fue directo al baño. No tenía ganas de discutir en ese momento.

Ella fue hasta su mesita de luz y atendió- Hola… Yamcha, ¿Cómo estás?

Cuando escucho ese nombre decidió ir al baño y ducharse. Cada vez que ese insecto llamaba ella sonreía, siempre le respondía de buen humor y se quedaban hablando mucho tiempo para su gusto. ¿Por qué tenía que seguir hablando con él? Su relación termino hace años. Estaba molesto, no le gustaba cuando Bulma lo dejaba para atender otros asuntos. Se supone que él era más importante. Además ella era SU mujer, debía estar siempre a su disposición.

Nunca le gusto compartir lo que era suyo y eso la incluía a ella. Odiaba cuando la veía hablar por ese aparato con otros o cuando tenía algo importante en la Compañía y debía asistir vestida un poco más formal que de costumbre porque sabía que iba a ser el centro de atención, siempre lo era. Era consciente que tenia a la mujer más hermosa, aunque nunca lo admitiría delante de ella. _Si fuera por él la encerraría y no dejaría que nadie la viera_ Sonrió. Era un pensamiento sumamente egoísta y sabía que ella jamás lo permitiría.

* * *

-Si, por supuesto ven mañana… No es ninguna molestia…Bien, bueno entonces te espero mañana- Volvió a dejar su teléfono en donde estaba y se dio vuelta para hablar con su marido pero ya no estaba. Fue hasta el baño ya que supuso que estaría allí duchándose. Ingresó en silencio, se desnudó y entró con él. Encontrándolo de espalda hacia ella. Se acercó y lo abrazo- ¿Te enojaste? – Le pregunto mientras le deba pequeños y suaves besos en uno de sus hombros.

Ante el primer contacto cerro sus ojos- ¿Qué quería el idiota?

Dejo de besarlo para responderle – Va a venir mañana.

Abrió los ojos y se dio vuelta para mirarla de frente- ¿Por qué?- Pregunto seco

Se notaba en su mirada que no le había gustado para nada la noticia – Porque quiere venir a visitarme- Se acercó, tomó su rostro en sus manos y le dio un beso – Vegeta, Yamcha es mi amigo y puede venir cuando quiera.

-No quiero que venga, no quiero verte con él – Puso sus manos en su cintura y la atrajo hacia él –Bulma eres mía, y odio compartir lo que es mío.

-¿Podrías dejar de ser tan egoísta?- Se soltó y se alejo unos centímetros mirándolo furiosa- Soy una persona, no un objeto y tengo muchos amigos. Vas a tener que aceptarlo quieras o no – Siempre era la misma discusión cada vez que tenía que verse con alguien ya sea por trabajo y estaba empezando a cansarla.

No le respondió, se dio vuelta y salió dejándola sola. Escucho un portazo y supuso que fue a la Cámara de Gravedad, otra vez. Ya estaba acostumbrada a esa actitud.

* * *

Dos horas más tarde y ella seguía sin poder dormir. Después de dar tantas vueltas en la cama, al fin encontró una posición cómoda cuando Vegeta entró sin decir nada y fue directo al baño.

Decidió esperarlo y arreglar las cosas, no le gustaba estar así con él.

Diez minutos después apareció vestido solo con su ropa interior y con el cabello húmedo. Se acostó, dándole la espalda

-Vegeta, ¿Podemos hablar?

No hubo respuesta de su parte, por lo que se acerco a su espalda y lo abrazó – Ya te dije que Yamcha es solamente mi amigo. No voy a dejarte y volver con el si es lo que te preocupa- Espero una respuesta, pero no consiguió nada.

Se separo de él, lo empujo para que quede acostado boca arriba y se subió encima. Agarro su rostro y se acerco a sus labios- Te amo – Le susurro para luego besarlo. Sabía que Vegeta nunca le diría lo mismo pero ella sabía que él se preocupaba por su familia y eso era más que suficiente.

Él dejo de besarla- No quiero que te toque – Le advirtió a la vez que comenzaba a desvestirla y acariciaba su cuerpo. La acercó completamente a su cuerpo – Hablo enserio, de lo contrario no respondo por mis actos.

Ella sonrió- No hay problema, el único hombre que quiero que me toque esta debajo de mi – Volvieron a besarse y estaban decididos a terminar lo que habían empezado horas antes.

* * *

Gracias por leer! Perdón si hay cosas que no se entienden o mal escritas


End file.
